Nostalgic Weirdness: an MLP FiM Semi-Musical
by Yterbius
Summary: A human goes to to Equestria and decides it's great. He still maintains his human form, but nopony hates it. As time progresses, however, he starts changing into an alicorn. Wanna know more? Read on. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer

A/N: Just to let you know, I might be switching from past tense to present tense. And if I get boring, it's because I have some slight LUS (Lavender Unicorn/Alicorn Syndrome). Also, first fanfic, but as long as there are no medium/harsh comments, you guys are fine. In addition, I put song names in brackets so you know what is being performed. Now without further delay, the fanfiction awaits.

Mike's POV

I'll never forget that day. The day where I accidentally stumbled upon another world, realized it was where I came from, have my friends attempt to rescue me...well, you probably get the idea. What I'm saying is, that day, that entire month, in fact, was permanently burned into my head.

It all started when me and my friends, aka my bandmates, were rehearsing for our next

concert. Now, before I get into detail, my buddies and I are what most people would call a

"cover band," meaning we take other songs, and we make our own versions of it, which, by

the way, is different from doing remixes. However, we sometimes do original pieces, but that's beside the point, which is we were rehearsing for our next concert. We called ourselves, for some reason I forget, "A Few Problems." There's me: dark, long hair, covered by a back turned, blue baseball cap, a gift from my brother in college, along with a forest green hoodie, and black shorts. About 5'3, and male (we all are). Next, you have Alex: blond mullet, about three inches long, topped with a greyish green beanie, always wears blue jeans, with a hole in the left knee, and a white t shirt, and is about 5'11. Then there's Connor: short, red hair, red sweaters, black jeans, about 6 feet tall, and has medium length sideburns. Finally, Johnny: blond hair, styled like like JB's, but forward instead of upward, if you know what I mean, always has a neon pink t shirt with neon orange shorts, and is 5'7. Sorry, did I lull you to sleep? Anyway we were just preparing to play a few tunes, so we got ready, and let loose.

["Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy]

Once we finished, we called a half hour break, and I went to my bedroom. We may have been famous, but our last tour had ended about a week ago, so we ended up heading home. I decided to watch some old MLP: FiM episodes. I'm gonna tell you this now, I am a closet brony. Maybe someday I will come out of the closet, but until then, my adoration remains a secret.

However, as I was watching, my bedroom door began to glow, and it was like the kind of glow a unicorn's horn gets when the unicorn is using magic. I was intrigued, and I went to check it out. But when I opened the door, I was sucked in, and I couldn't resist.

Twilight Sparkle's POV

I was busy reading some books in my new castle, as usual, when some sort of glow appeared in front of me. I looked up, and I saw a portal, similar to the one I used to get to Canterlot High, only it seemed off. Suddenly, a weird creature appeared to fall out of it. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a human. I was so excited, but confused also. When I came back from Canterlot High, I turned back into a pony. This human, however, was still a human. When he got up, he looked at me, and said the most unimaginable thing ever.

"No way. Is that you, Twilight Sparkle?"

I stood there, silent. Who was he and how did he know who I was? He seemed to understand, as he said, "Now, I know this looks confusing, and trust me, I'm no less confused than you, but I think we should just try not to figure this out. Say would you happen to know where I could stay for a while? This castle is nice 'n' all, but it's just not my thing."

"..."

"Ugh, just say something, alright? You're creeping me out a little. " "What's your name?"

"Mike. It's Mike."

"I'm afraid there's nowhere that I can reccome-" "Thanks for your time, now how do I get out?" I pointed forward. "Third door on the left." And with that, he was gone.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter. I'm thinking of having him stay with a

background pony. Who do you think it should be? Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, Berry Punch, Carrot Top, Bon Bon and Lyra, or Minuet? Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll start working on another chapter. Also, I do not own anything from MLP FiM, just Mike, my OC, Alex, Johnny, and Connor, some other OCs I made up, and this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2: The Settling In

Mike's POV

I was walking through Ponyville, when I looked around, and I stopped. There was something about Ponyville that gave me a feeling of...well, nostalgia. It was like there was some part of me that made Ponyville a whole new place I'd never explored before, but at the same time, it was like I'd before, like my whole life, in fact. As I was reminiscing, I was flung to the ground, and I saw a strange looking pony standing above me.

"What in the world...?"

"Sorry, I'm in a–say, who and what are you?"

"...Pinkie Pie?" And then the world went black.

Pinkie's POV

I was running through town on my way to see my friend Dashie, when this weird thing appeared in front of me. He had this weird thing on his legs, like they were pants, but, you know, pretty short. And a weird hat on his head, but what was weirder was his mane cut, like it wasn't even a mane. However, his weird hoodie looked pretty normal, so I wasn't concerned about that. So I took it with me to Dashie's house and thought of how I could prank it when it woke up. When I got to Dashie's house, however, I found a note saying that she was with Scootaloo trying to teach her how to fly. So I took it there with me. When she and Scootaloo saw it, they both gave me faces. Dashie's face said, "Whoa, you just grew wings." At least I think that's what it said. Scootaloo's face however said, "That's a lot of candy." That one I know, because she gave me the exact same face when I gave her ten pieces of candy on Nightmare Night.

"Pinkie Pie, what in the hay is that?"

"For your information, I'm a human being, Rainbow Dash."

"It talks?!"

"That's right, Scootaloo. And how do I know your names? That is for me to know, but I'll tell you some other day."

Let me tell you, it wasn't as energetic as me, but it was definitely something. Seriously, he spoke pretty fast.

"Anypony know a good place I'd be able to sleep tonight? I just got here and I'm broke."

"Broke?"

"It means he doesn't have any money, Scootsy." said Rainbow Dash.

"So any of you ponies got any vacancy at your places?"

"My house is in the sky, and you can't fly, so..."

"My house doesn't have any guest rooms."

"I'm not really allowed to let ponies bunk with me at Sugarcube Corner, I mean, they were kinda iffy with me, and they were kinda nervous after the whole 'cupcakes with worms' incident, and besi–"

"Yeah, we get it, Pinkie, but the point is, Mr., uh..."

"Mike. My name is Mike."

"Yeah, the point, Mike, is that we can't offer you any residence, so you'll have to look elsewhere."

And just like that, he disappeared.

Fluttershy's POV

I was tending to my pet Angel Bunny's needs, because he had come down with an awful fever, and since all the other animals were all playing out in the field, I had more time to take care of him. But just as he was about to drink his soup, I heard a knock on the door. Curious as to who it might be, I fetched Angel a drinking straw and went to answer the door. But when I saw who, or should I say what, it was, I immediately slammed the door. I then hesitantly reopened it, apologized, and asked who it was.

"Do I really have to tell everypony the same thing? I'm a human being, and my name is Mike."

"A a a human?"

"That's right."

"Are you hurt? Do you need help? Would you–"

"Okay, I'll just stop ya right there." And like that, he put one of his...things, I think I heard Lyra call them, fingers(?) on my muzzle.

"Listen, Fluttershy, I know ya mean well 'n' all, but you need not worry. Where I come from, I'm the dominant life form. Thus, I can take care of myself just fine."

I was stunned. I offered him some tea, and he gladly accepted. He said it was his favorite drink.

"So Mike, what is your hometown like?"

"Well it is very different from your hometown, I'll tell you that. But I don't think I can explain it."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, I must be on my way, but it was very nice to see you, Fluttershy."

I blushed. This human was quite a charming one.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"S s sure, Mike, that sounds good."

And with that, he left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Continuing Search

Applejack's POV

I was just bucking apple trees, same as always. When I tried to buck a certain tree, however, It felt more like a stray animal. I turned around, and I saw this weird, thing, it looked like a pony, but without fur. And without hooves. And if I didn't know any better, I would've just cursed under my breath, and complained about how it was in the way. But I figured I probably busted injured it.

"Don't worry, AJ, this happens to me all the time. Man, so that's how strong you are."

"Ah beg your pardon, mister, uh..."

"Mike, and it's not your fault. I was too quiet, and I couldn't hear myself. You wouldn't happen to have a guest room, would ya?"

"Ah'm afraid not, Mike. We're plannin' a fam'ly reunion, and mah house doesn't have any more room. Especially fer yer kahnd. No offense."

"None taken. Great to see you, and I hope to try some of your apple treats."

And without warning, he ran off.

Rarity's POV

I heard a knock on my door, and I went to answer it. I was some creature that stood taller than the average pony, and it was hard to tell what kind of creature it was.

"My name is Mike, I have no home, no money, and I take it I can't stay here either." He spoke like his clothes were on fire, which were slightly repulsive, up until "I take it" where he spoke like he was bored.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I have no vacancy, but if it pleases you, I can make you some clothes that aren't so...drab."

"One, this hoodie and hat were gifts, and two, this hoodie is going nowhere. Although, I will need something to wear when these thing get too dirty to wear. So I would like some new clothes, _s'il vous plait._

"Ooh, la la. I shall get started right away, and have a decent outfit ready in a few days at the very least."

"Merci, et au revoir, Rarity."

"À bientot, Mr..."

"Mike. Je m'appelle Mike."

What a charmer he was, and as soon as he vanished, I started working on his attire right away.

A/N: I'm not French, I'm an American. I just happen to know a bit of the language. Also which background pony should Mike stay with? Let me know in the review section, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4: The Discovery

Mike's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had asked each of the Mane 6 if they could let me take refuge at their homes, and they each denied me the privilege. As I was walking through town, I found myself face to face with none other than the CMC. What they were doing, I probably didn't want to know, since were covered in things like ketchup, mustard, soot, dirt, etc. When they saw me, a conversation struck up, as we walked towards the clubhouse.

"What in the hay are ya?"

"Apple Bloom, that's a human, and his name is Mike."

"You know him, Scootaloo?"

"Yes I do, Sweetie Belle. He visited my place when Pinkie Pie found him asleep."

"Actually, Pinkie Pie ran into me, and rendered me unconscious."

"Huh?"

"That means he was knocked out, Apple Bloom."

"Ohhhh."

"Mike, look out!"

"Wha—"

The next minute, I was face to face with the tree that the clubhouse was on. And it hurt.

"Are y'all okay?"

In a dizzy sort of tone, I replied, "I think we're at the clubhouse."

I shook my head to regain focus, and they headed up the steps.

"Hey kids, mind if I stay here during the night? I'll keep it clean, try not to—"

"Sorry, but this clubhouse is for creatures who are looking for a cutie mark, and judging by your looks, you probably can't even get one."

"Sweetie Belle is rahght, y'all're gonna have to fahnd somewhere else to live."

"But it was great seeing you again, Mike."

"Oh alright."

As I headed back into town, a random pony came up to me and said, "Hey there, Mike."

"How'd YOU know my name?"

"Saw you walk through town a few times. You sure look down on your luck."

"I just got here, and can't find a place to stay."

"Well, I could let you stay with me for a while. My name's Amethyst Star."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Amethyst Star. Would you? I'd be very grateful."

"No problem. You seem like a nice human."

"Wow, you sure don't miss a beat."

"Um, I don't play the drums."

"Figure of speech. Nothing important."

And like that, my luck was getting better, for I also got a job working as the cartoonist for the town paper a few days later, but that's for later.

When Amethyst Star took me to her home, it was fantastic. She had a TV, some pictures of Ponyville. She even had a kitchen similar to to the one at my old place. In fact, this entire house looked exactly like mine, minus a couple bedrooms and almost all modern technology, but still fantastic.

I obviously couldn't hold it back. "Wow, Amethyst Star, this is amazing. Is this really your home?"

"Why yes, of course. I bought it when I first got to Ponyville. Been here for three whole years."

Wait a minute. Three years? That was how long I had lived in my house.

But right there, I got a tingling sensation down my back. At first it tickled a little, but then it hurt a little, and after a few seconds, it burned like crazy. At that point, I couldn't stand up anymore, and I collapsed, still writhing in pain, until it was catatonic.

Amethyst Star looked at me in shock, and shouted, "Y–y–you grew wings? But h–how is that possible?!"

I looked behind me, and sure enough, there were wings. I felt them, just to be sure, and no doubt they were mine.

"Wait I think I get it. Before I came to this world, I was never truly happy. Sure I had a lot of cool things, but they never made me happy. And my human friends always argued with each other. Plus, when I got here, I kept begging for a place to stay, and I was denied each time. So when I came here, and learned I could stay here during my time in Ponyville, I was glad to have a true home. And with that happiness came the wings."

Amethyst Star stood with a face that changed from "what did you say" to "oh now I understand."

Fortunately, she didn't think of me any worse. She still let me stay at her place during my Ponyville visit, and she even let me call her Amy.

The next day, I decided to stay home while Amethyst Star went shopping, so I decided to sing some songs.

["Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees]

["Can't Hold Us (feat. Ray Dalton)" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis]

["Hey Brother" by Avicii]

["Love Somebody" by Maroon 5]

In between each song, I thought, _where the heck is Amethyst Star,_ and then I'd start the next song.

However, just as I finished up that last tune, I found Amethyst Star standing in the doorway, jaw hanging low, eyes practically bloodshot, and then she said, "Wow that was incredible."

"Uh, heh heh, how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much the ending part of that song you just sang!"

"Well, heh, what do you think?"

"I personally think you should perform live."

Upon hearing this, I thought about my friends, and I shuddered, and yelled, "NO!"

Taken aback, she stuttered, "W–why not? W–w–what did I d–d–do?"

Realizing my mistake, I apologized, and explained.

"Performing is something my friends and I used to do, and now it's only a reminder that I'm friendless in this world."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had friends. If it makes you feel any better, I'm friendless as well."

For a while, we both stood in uncomfortable silence. Then I spoke up.

"Would you like to be my very first pony friend?"

She stood silently for a few seconds, then said, "Yes, I, Amethyst Star, shall be your first pony friend. Would you like to be my first human friend, and friend overall?"

"Yes, I, Mike G. Hugheston, shall be your first friend, and human friend at that."

We both giggled.

So that day, I traveled to a new world, been given refuge by a background pony, made my first pony friend, albeit my first friend since my arrival in Ponyville...all in all, it was an okay day.

Amethyst Star's POV

As I lay in my bed, and Mike in his, I still knew I couldn't believe it. My first friend wasn't even a pony. All my life, I was like Fluttershy. Too shy to speak up for myself. No friend to support me when I was going through hard times.

I was so depressed, I didn't really want to live anymore. And then Mike came along, and made me smile again. I never thought we would ever really speak to each other, but knowing he was having his difficulties made me glad I wasn't alone.

But now, I had a real friend, a human friend, and I even got to live with him. I had to thank him somehow. But I just didn't know. I decided I'd think about it in the morning.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of a rooster crowing. _That's odd,_ I thought. _We don't have roosters in this part of Equestria._ Suddenly, it stopped mid–crow. Mike came up to my door frame and asked if I'd heard a rooster crowing.

"Yes."

"Sorry, that was my alarm clock."

"How do you get an alarm clock to sound like a rooster?"

"It's just something from my world that I apparently had with me."

"Wha...?"

"Don't worry about it. I just woke up early because I need to look for a job."

"Why in Equestria do you need a job?"

"Last I checked, food doesn't come free in this world either."

"Oh yeah, right. Well, good luck then."

"Thanks, Amy. See you later."

"See ya." And he left.

A/N: What kind of job should Mike get? Also in the next chapter, I'm going back to the human world to see what's going on with Mike's friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP FiM, or even Amethyst Star, they are both owned by Hasbro. I only own Mike and this storyline.


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

Amethyst Star's POV

As soon as he left, I realized I had to go to my job too. As the cartoonist for the paper, I had to submit some of the cartoons I had, or else the boss would fire me and the paper would have no funny pictures.

As I grabbed my stuff, I realized, today was the day, I was going to ask for a promotion, or at the very least, a raise. So I wouldn't need the cartoons.

During my time in the press, all I wanted to be was a journalist. It was my dream. But so far, I was a critic, an interviewer, a printing press operator, and now a cartoonist. All I wanted was to be a journalist.

As soon as I got to the press, however, I saw Mike there. He seemed to be chatting with *gasp* the BOSS!

Casually I strolled over to them. "Morning, you two."

"Mornin' Star." The boss had a slight Manehattan accent.

"Hey there, Amy."

"You know her?"

"She's letting me stay with her for the time being. And once again, Amy, I'm grateful for your generosity."

"You're more than welcome to stay as long as you wish, Mike."

"Good news, Star, you're getting promoted today."

"Um, what to, sir?"

They both said in unison, "Staff Journalist!"

I. Was. Speechless!

"S–staff J–j–journalist?!"

"And I'm also replacing you as the cartoonist."

I couldn't believe it. I got promoted to the job I wanted, **and** now Mike had a job too. And that wasn't even the best part.

"Amethyst Star, I know this a little early, but will you be my marefriend?"

I was stunned. I only knew him a few days, and he asked if would...and a bunch of ponies were there. Even the Mane 6 were passing by for no apparent reason when they heard it. I was nervous, but I knew what I wanted to say.

"Y—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared beside us. And Princess Celestia appeared.

Mike shouted, "Why not?!"

"Because I forbid one race to fall in love with one who is unfamiliar with this world."

It was my turn to shout. "What's that gotta do with anything?!"

"Well, —"

"No matter. I, Michael Griffon Hugheston, challenge you, Princess Celestia to a Judgement Duel!"

All of Ponyville was dead silent. Judgement Duels were never challenged in a long time. If a pony didn't agree with Celestia's bidding, he or she would challenge the Princess. There were many categories, but only one could be challenged at a time.

"If I win, Amethyst Star and I will proceed with life as mare and colt friends, or boyfriend, or whatever. If I lose, I agree to never speak to her again."

*GASP* "NO, Mike, you can't."

"I'm afraid he must. Once he has issued the challenge, it cannot be undone."

Suddenly, the mayor of Ponyville came up to us and said, "Each contestant will produce a song for them to sing. The winner will be decided by the audience. This contest will take place one week from now."

"Wait, a song, I thought we had to fight physically."

"You being...whatever you are gives you an unfair advantage"

"Fine then, a performance it is."

I wasn't too worried. I knew Mike could totally take the princess on. I was only worried about what was to happen if he lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FiM, or any of the characters. Just my OC. I also don't own the Judgement Duel concept. That is owned by TheGoldenYoshichu (great author check him out), except for where they sing instead of fight, that part was all me. Also, I know I said I'd look at the human world, but I was thinking, and I decided to scrap the idea. (Sorry)


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

Mike's POV

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't even supposed to know what a Judgement Duel. And yet I had just challenged the highest authority in all of Equestria to one. One the one, hand, I'd made music since I was 13 and a half. On the other hand, this is a world where ponies tend to burst into song out of nowhere.

I was wondering how I would win, when I heard Rarity call me. Somehow I was right in front of Carousel Boutique, but I decided to answer Rarity's call.

"Vous aimez moi?"

"Oui, j'aime tu."

"Okay, I like speaking French and all, but some fanfic readers can't read it at all."

"Whatever do you mean, darling? And wherever did you get the wings?"

"First, don't worry about it, and second, the wings came when I finally found a temporary home. Don't ask, just accept."

"Anywho, I finished your new ensemble. What do you think?"

I saw a black fedora, like the kind a 30s gangster would wear, along with a black suit jacket, some black jeans, black loafers, and a blue–black stripe tie. Plus a white undershirt.

"This, ensemble you said, is trés magnifique. How did you even get in my shape, let alone my size?"

"A good tailor never reveals her secrets."

"Well, I still love it. Hey you know this could help me in the Duel."

"I'm glad you're satisfied."

"Merci, Rarity, et à bientot."

"See you later."

~a week passes~

I was about to go on stage and perform another one of my covers, when I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve.

I turned, and Amy whispered, "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Then I gave her a peck on the muzzle. It didn't feel furry at all. It felt pretty good actually.

I headed on stage, and almost instantly, the crowd erupted with cheering.

Then I heard two distinct voices.

"Well this is going to be an interesting battle."

Immediately, the crowd booed as they heard the voice of a well–hated showpony.

"Yes, the Great and Powerful Trixie Knows you all hate her, but she's only staying tonight, and then she'll leave."

"Still, you're right, Trixie. This should be interesting. Not only are we witnessing a battle between the Sun Goddess herself and a complete stranger, but this battle also determines whether or not this stranger gets to be with his dream mare ever again."

As soon as Vinyl Scratch finished her statement, the Mayor walked up between me and Celestia.

"Now, the rules have changed slightly. You will instead be judged by these two as well as the crowd. As the challenged, Princess Celestia shall go first. Mike, if you could wait in your corner?"

Taking the hint, I backed up to my corner and awaited my chance to shine.

She decided to do a cover of a song that was also from my world.

["Superbass" by Nicki Minaj] or

["Dark Horse" by Katy Perry].

As soon as she finished, the crowd sorta went crazy, but there wasn't all that much enthusiasm.

Once the crowd died down, it was my turn. I started my song not knowing what to expect afterwards.

["Stronger" by Kanye West] or

["Animals" by Maroon 5]

Once I finished, the crowd went berserk. They would stop for five whole minutes. But finally it was judging time.

Trixie and Vinyl discussed between whispers and nodding or head shaking. At last, they were to reveal the winner.

"After a brief discussion, Vinyl and I have made our decision."

"Yes, the winner is..."

Seriously, do they always have to pause for dramatic effects?

"...Mike Hugheston!"

I lost my grip with reality. Sure, I had just won, but I still couldn't believe it.

I heard my name, but it sounded like an echo.

"...Mike... Mike!"

"Whodidwhatnow?!"

"Mike, you won. Now we can be together."

I was about to reply, but at that moment, my head tickled, and it was the wings scene all over again.

As soon as it was over, I felt my head, and sure enough, there was a horn.

All of a sudden, the arena was stone silent. Oddly enough, I actually heard a pin drop.

In the crowd, I heard somepony say, "Well that's something you don't see every day." And things went back to normal. Princess Celestia tapped my shoulder. I turned, and she stuck out her hoof. "Congratulations, Mike. You won fair and square, and I now realize my judgement was wrong to begin with. You and Amethyst Star can be together now."

With that, I thanked her, for had she not interrupted our conversation, I never would've regained my confidence to perform again.

I turned towards Amethyst Star, and I started walking. As soon as I got to her, I said, "Let me repeat: Will you be my marefriend?"

"Yes, I will."

After we left the arena, Pinkie Pie appeared in front of us.

"We need to celebrate this event. Also, are you okay if we cross this with a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party?"

Amy spoke before me. "Yes Pinkie, that sounds fine."

"Sure, Pinkster. That's a great idea."

And like that, she ran off.

**A/N: I included two songs for each character, because I couldn't decide which one to do, so you get to choose which one you listen to. If you listen to both of them, good for you. If not, no biggie. It's really your decision. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

Pinkie's POV

So much planning to do, so little time to do it, and it was all for the creature that had defeated Princess Celestia. As I ran towards Sugarcube Corner, I had those thoughts running through my mind, as well as thoughts like what kind of snacks he liked. Just to be safe, I decided to skip the hay fries and alfalfa shakes. I decided to make vanilla milkshakes and a chocolate cake, complete with a delicious strawberry–banana frosting. I mean, who doesn't like strawberries, bananas, and chocolate in a cake?

"Beats me, Pinkster."

I stopped right in my tracks. "How did you..."

"Teleport right next to you AND break the fourth wall? Simple, I picked it up from you."

"Ohhhh, that makes sense."

"Um, technically, it really doesn't."

"Say, where's Amethyst Star?"

"Whoops."

And he vanished.

I resumed my running, and soon I got back to Sugarcube Corner. When I got there, however, the cakes were freaking out.

"What are we going to do, sweetie?"

"What's up?"

"Oh hi there, Pinkie. We don't know what to do with these cupcakes."

Mr. Cake gestured to some cupcakes on the counter.

"I don't see anything wrong with these."

"The problem is that nopony wants to order any of them, and the business is about to go broke."

"Oh dear, that IS a problem. What kind of cupcakes are they?"

"Mixed Berry."

I pondered this fact, and then I had idea.

"How about I sell them at my party?"

"Party?"

"You don't know what a party is, Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

"No, we know what a party is. We just didn't know you were planning another one."

"I forgot to throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' for the new guy, plus some mare agreed to be his marefriend."

"Oh. Well then, go ahead, take the cupcakes."

"Great, thanks."

I went to get my "party cannon," because that's what I always use to throw my parties. Once I got it, I headed to the town square to prepare.

As soon as I got there, I set out the dance floor, and it lit up. I was proud of myself for inventing it. I knew everypony liked dance floors, but it wasn't available at every single party. Until now, that is.

Once it was all done, I headed home, barely able to wait for tomorrow's events.

Twilight Sparkle's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. It was bugging me that I knew nothing about him, or why he had wings and a horn. I tossed and turned, until I finally gave up, and decided to do some research.

As I looked through the books, I remembered that Equestria didn't ever have any humans until now. As I started to walk away, I saw a small shimmer of light out of the corner of my eye. Intrigued, I used my magic to bring it closer to me, and it said on the cover, "Equestrian Myths and Legends: the AlphaGuardian."

I figured if I hadn't seen any light shimmer, this book wouldn't mean anything. Curious, I opened the book, and I was enveloped in a bright light and a strong gust of wind. When the light faded, I saw that I was no longer in my castle's library. I was no longer in my castle. I was instead in the middle of a field. I realized I was seeing the past. While everything was happening, there was a narrator with a deep voice.

"Long ago, back before Princess Celestia was even born, Equestria had other rulers. Ones who were nicer, more fair, and even found a way to give everypony that saw them a smile. Nopony knew where they had come from, or why they had come to Equestria. All they knew were their names and race: Michelangelo, Johnathan, Connotation, and Alexander, the AlphaGuardians."

I gasped. _So that explains it,_ I thought. _But where are the other three?_

"They had the forms of a mystical cross between an unknown creature and a certain pony for. However, the day Celestia was born, he grew very ill. All the doctors in Equestria tried everything to help him. Medicine. Therapy. Herbal remedies. Nothing had worked. Fortunately, his faithful assistant, Clover the Clever, found a cure. At that point, one of the doctors had suggested killing Celestia. Clover the Clever prevented her, saying she found a cure. She would teleport him to another dimension. Unfortunately, he would lose his wings, his horn, and be given false memories based on where he was. Michelangelo accepted hesitantly, knowing he would not remember anything about the ponies he cared for. In return, he asked that everypony else, except Clover and those doctors, forget all memories about him. As they accepted, Clover cast the spell on Michelangelo, and he disappeared. Then Clover and all unicorn doctors cast a spell on all the other ponies, erasing their memories of him, and replaced them with false memories of Celestia being the next princess. They even gave Celestia a horn to secure her fate. Nopony knows where Michelangelo is to this day."

As soon as the last sentence was said, I was enveloped in darkness, and I was taken back to my castle library. I saw Spike in front of me with his jaw hanging.

"What's wrong, Spike?"

"What happened?"

"I just found out who Mike is, and why he's here."

"How? You just stood like a statue, with glowing purple eyes."

"Don't worry about it, Spike. What are you even doing up?"

"It's morning."

I looked at a window, and sure enough, there was sunlight flooding onto the ground in front of it.

"But how is that possible? I was only in that book a few minutes."

"You were in there for a few hours."

"Oh well, no matter. At least I know what's going on with Mike."

Amethyst Star's POV

As I was walking through town, I was picked up and flown across the town by something.

"Wha–what's going on?"

"Guess who?"

"Mike?"

"I wanna get to Pinkie's party before it's too late."

"You knew about it?"

"You were there when she asked to throw it. And besides, she never said anything about it being a surprise party."

And away we flew.

Once we got there, Pinkie Pie said, "There they are!"

Everything went quiet. Then they all came to greet us with flowers and candy. Someone even made a wedding cake.

"Guys, gals, Amy and aren't even engaged yet."

Then I spun him around, and kissed him, right on the mouth. He was certainly shocked at first, but then he gave in.


	8. Chapter 8: The Revelation

**A/N: I want to let you all know that as a 15-year-old in high school, I value others' opinions, so if I could get some feedback, positive or negative, it'd be greatly appreciated. Also, I will not be mentioning any characters...getting it on, doing it, whatever you wanna call it, my characters will not be doing any of that for the time being, so if you wanted that, screw you.**

Mike's POV

I don't believe it. She was kissing me and to this day, I still don't really believe it. As she was kissing me, however, I felt a surge of energy and pictures rush through my head. I saw what appeared to be my life pass before my eyes. As it happened, everypony was staring at me as if to say, "WTF."

Once it all finished, I realized that I was no human. I couldn't be with a horn and wings, and this new green glow I had about me. And my name wasn't Mike. It was Michelangelo. AlphaGuardian of Equestria. And I wasn't 15 years old. I was over 3 millenniums old. Amethyst Star stared at me, and asked who I was.

"I am Michelangelo. AlphaGuardian of Equestria. And thanks to you, Amethyst Star, I can remember that now. Many, many years before Celestia's time, I ruled Equestria fairly.

But I grew ill, and in order to heal, I was transported to another world, and given false memories. But now, I can continue to live as my true self. I just wish I could at least be a real alicorn."

"I can help with that."

And just like that, Princess Celestia walked up to us. Just then, Twilight Sparkle ran up to us as well, and tried us about me, but Celestia cut her off, saying I'd already done that.

"So Mike, would you like to become an alicorn?"

Hesitantly, I replied, "Yes, thy majesty."

Right there, she cast a spell on me. I was surrounded by green sparkles and light. I felt myself hovering, and I let my body relax. After it was over, I was unable to stand on two legs.

Rarity came up to me with a full–length mirror. I examined myself, and I saw a forest green alicorn with a black mane styled like it was before, a pair of chocolate brown eyes, and a cutie mark that, surprisingly, had a microphone with wings and a horn.

"Amethyst Star, do you still accept me for who I am?"

Amethyst Star's POV

"Yes, Mike, I do still accept you. If you hadn't come to Equestria the day you had, I would've killed myself."

I explained why, and he put a hoof over his muzzle. "Wow, I never thought of that. I'm glad I unwillingly helped you out. Maybe we could–"

"Um, mister Mike, sir, if I may? You did promise you would do something with me someday."

"Hmm, oh yeah, I did, didn't I? Well, as long as Amethyst doesn't get too upset..."

"*giggle* I don't mind at all. You go on ahead, I'll hang around here."

"Okay then, Fluttershy, I'm all yours."

"Okay, then, I was hoping we could..." And that was all I heard as they ran off in the distance.

**A/N: This was my first fanfiction everypony, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. I will be doing another one, but I don't know whether it should continue off this one, or I do a separate one. I will do both, but I can't decide which to do first. Let me know what you think (please) and I will post a new fanfiction when I can. Also, I do not own MLP FiM or any characters. They are owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Signing off for the first time, this is Yterbius, and until next time.**

**[P.S. Play "Light 'em Up" by Fall Out Boy.]**


End file.
